Abducted by Aliens
by TwinEnigma
Summary: In which a bride discovers some so called elves celebrating their rise to lords of time and agrees to join them for a while. Pre-series, First Doctor, EDIT - now with epilogue regarding Eleventh Doctor and starring Amy Pond.
1. First

_**Abducted by Aliens**_

_By TwinEnigma_

_Disclaimer: I do this for fun and no profit. If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be the BBC, which I am clearly not._

_Spoilers/Warnings: 1st Doctor in his youth... fairy tale format__  
_

_

* * *

_

A long, long time ago, in this very village, a bride did vanish on the day of her marriage. She danced straight out yon door and into these very fields, towards the mount without minding. Here she found four high-born elf-folk in great merriment, who did invite her to share a drink with them and dance in their hall, which was far grander on the inside than it was without for it seemed the whole of the heavens was contained within. She knew them at once for what they were by their red and gold clothes and the symbol of a land she knew not of upon their breasts.

She took the cup and, having emptied it, honored their request to dance. 'Twas a simple thing and she found no harm in it, for they were kindly elf folk.

When the dance was ended, she recalled her husband and asked that they kindly return her home to her husband for it was her wedding day.

"Ah!" said one of the elves, "Then let us give you a gift most dear, for we, too, celebrate this day, having become lords of time!"

She declined carefully, but they insisted, still drunk on their ale, and so they showed her many strange and wonderful things, things that she did not understand.

Then, at long last, they returned her to from when she came and she hastened home. And yet, all things have changed. She knew not house nor farm and there was no one who recognized her. Nowhere was her wedding to be found.

An old woman heard her and asked, "Is it not you? You who disappeared at my grandfather's brother's wedding?"

With that, the bride fled back to the elf-folk, but they and their magical hall were no where to be seen.

She died of grief some time thereafter.

* * *

"Oh, my head," the newly-graduated Doctor moaned into the table. "This is... the Revenge of Rassilion."

"It's called a hangover, you berk," an equally-agonizing Master complained, cradling his head in between his knees.

"The Hangover of Rassilion, then," the Doctor managed. "I seem to remember dancing? Oh... Did we go picking up dates?"

Drax grumbled incoherently into the table.

"By Pythia's tits, will you shut up?" the Rani snarled, flinging an empty cup across the table at them.

* * *

AN: Oh, First Doctor, you kidnapper, you.

"Abducted by Aliens" refers to a subset of folk stories in which people are kidnapped or stolen away by the fair folk, elves, trolls, or other such magical creatures. In particular, this takes a spin on the tale of the "Aged Bride" from Denmark, wherein a bride dances with the elves on a mount standing on red columns and returns to find 100 years has passed. Indeed, it makes you wonder what would have happened if the 9th Doctor had brought back Rose 10 years later as opposed to just the one.

By Pythia's tits - I just made that up.

EDIT: Now with Coda ala Eleventh Hour!


	2. Coda

_**Abducted by Aliens**_

_By TwinEnigma_

_Disclaimer: I do this for fun and no profit. If I owned Doctor Who, I'd be the BBC, which I am clearly not._

_Spoilers/Warnings: 11th Doctor, fairy tale format, Spoilers for The Eleventh Hour_

_AN: It seemed appropriate in light of new season's start.  
_

_

* * *

_**Coda:**_  
_

"What's tomorrow?" the Doctor asks, searching her face.

"Oh, nothing," Amy tells him.

Tomorrow is her wedding, the day she puts away her childish things and moves forward with her life. A part of her that sounds suspiciously like the responsible adult she should be whispers in the back of her mind that he'll never get her back in time, that he'll return her years too late like the unfortunate bride in those old fairy stories. After all, he said five _minutes_ and came back twelve _years_ later and that was just the first time she'd met him. There was a very good possibility she might return to find everything she'd ever known grown old and crumbled to dust, just like in the fairy stories. Idly, she wonders if maybe those stories weren't stories at all, but as true and real as her raggedy Doctor is.

The dress is white and hanging in her closet. It represents everything normal and a future with her husband, but she knows that if she does not take this opportunity now, she will regret it forever and ever.

And so, Amy Pond puts her hand in the Doctor's and hangs on for dear life.

And it's utterly _fantastic._


End file.
